


[КОЛЛАЖ] The Fall

by Mor_Rigan, WTF Mass Effect 2021 (fandom_MassEffect)



Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Визуал G — PG-13 [12]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Collage, Drama, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mor_Rigan/pseuds/Mor_Rigan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/WTF%20Mass%20Effect%202021
Summary: Иллюстрация к работе«Падение».Использованы скриншоты автора.
Relationships: Lantar Sidonis/Garrus Vakarian
Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Визуал G — PG-13 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147265
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	[КОЛЛАЖ] The Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Падение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042677) by [MilvaBarring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring). 



> Иллюстрация к работе [«Падение»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042677).
> 
> Использованы скриншоты автора.

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/807709999496691712/THE-FALL-3.png)

**Author's Note:**

> [доп. ссылка](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/807709999496691712/THE-FALL-3.png)


End file.
